What we learned from each other
by ElaineUtsuho
Summary: A story about a student learning to become stronger and more skilled to become a soldier and protect his people,yet this may not be the only reason for his efforts.
1. Teacher and student

**Author's notes:I'm co-writing this story to Ridin Valon,thanks for hiting me up and sending your ideas I apreciate it a lot.**

**I'm going with your original pairing/plot ideas,tell me if you want me to do any change.**

**Warning!This fiction contains lemons and yaoi.**

**and is rated M,anyone under 18 yo please take your leave.**

**Pokemon belongs to Game freak,I do not own and profit of anything I write.**

**Chapter 1**

**The teacher and the student**

"Too slow!"Kage shouted,dodging Sui's attack and retaliating with water shurikens,hitting Sui three times.

"Sensei,I...I can't do it!You're too fast for me to even get close,I will never get as good as you in battle."Sui said.

"Gee...Quiting already?Come on,it's not impossible."

"I'm just a little bit tired."

"I won't force you to continue,but I'll tell you this,if you don't start to put more effort in your training how can you protect the pokemon in our village?"

"I doubt I can even protect myself...Maybe I'm not made for this,maybe I would be better doing another thing for our people."

"it's ok,lets stop for today and go eat something shall we?"

So Sui and Kage went to a stand which sold very delicious dishes made out of fresh berries.

Kage was a greninja,experient in battle and older than Sui,he was a core member of this small comunity,an isolated village with only pokemon in it.

Though it was rare ill intended pokemon tried to pillage this place a couple times in the past but Kage and the other village guards managed to keep this place safe.

Sui used to be a wimpod but he evolved recently after a fierce battle with one of the invaders.

He was heavilly injured though,so Kage helped him heal and took him as an apprentice.

"This is so good!More please!"Kage ordered another plate full of berries for him and Sui.

After eating they said their good byes and went back to their homes.

Later that night as Sui laid on his confy bed he felt tired and let his thoughts drift away,thinking about Kage.

Sui wanted to become stronger,more skilled in battle,he could lie all day to himself about his intentions,he wasn't into that hard training just to become a village guard,he knew that the fighters the village already had were more than enough to take care of any situation.

He just wanted to be closer to his sensei,the pokemon who took care of him when he needed most,the one who he felt warm when they got closer.

Sui didn't knew what those feelings meant in the very beggining,but it wasn't too hard to figure out that it was a mix of admiration,love and pure lust.

He let his body do the talk,sliding his hands down,apreciating his touch fantasising it was Kage'su,he moaned softly letting those toughts and feelings take his mind by complete.

Away from there Kage was taking some notes thinking about the day.

"Humm,I wonder if I pushed Sui too hard today,he's a good apprentice,he never quits like that,I feel like his mind was somewhere else other than our training,he even forgot to use first impression,that attack usually is very effective in our sparring matches."

Kage sighed and went to his bed.

"I hope he stay focused tomorrow,he...I can't really get mad at him though,he's so cute..."

Kage went to sleep,waiting for the next day to come hoping for a better battle performance by Sui.

* * *

**Post notes:I will try to make the cover art as soon as possible,if your drawing skills are better than mine don't worry we can figure a way of using yours.**


	2. Clear as water

**Chapter 2**

**Clear as water**

* * *

The next day Sui woke up early and went to the dojo as he usually did.

The dojo was a short distance walking from his home,near the southern village gate.

The village was surrounded by a circular wall made of wood gathered from the nearby trees and had four gates each facing a cardinal direction.

Sui took the time to buy some berries from Mrs.Mei the raichu on her stand,she put them in a nice box and wrapped it around a white cloth.

As he arrived at the dojo Kage was already there,waiting for him,his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the person he admired so much.

"Good morning sensei,I hope I can do better today in my training,I am really sorry for quitting the way i did yesterday."Sui said.

"Not a problem,our training will be a little different than usual today."Kage replied.

"Different?How so?"

"You will see when we get to the whispering fall."

The whispering fall was a place north of the village,about a five kilometer walk.

It was a waterfall that formed a small pound which waters flown formed a small creek used to provide irrigation for the village crops.

The pond was not too deep,maybe 1,5meters deep and 20 meters in width.

The creek was even more shallow,and only about 3 meters wide.

In the way there while walking through the woods Kage couldn't help but to notice how quiet Sui was,it's true he didn't have many friends and was overall a very reserved individual,but latelly he seemed like something was bothering him.

Kage decided to not ask about this,even though he was his disciple he valued his private life,if he ever wanted to talk then he should come clean himself,but if this kept getting in the way of his training Kage would have to take it to himself and be intrusive even if he didn't wanted to.

Upon arrival they were greeted by the majestic visage of the whispering waterfall.

"Sui,today our training will be in this place."Kage said.

"I'm ready!"Sui replied getting into his battle stance.

"No,no...I won't be a battle training."

"Uh?What is it then sensei?"

"I brought you here so you could observe a couple things,I figured I have been pushing you too hard,and not only that,I have been pushing you in the wrong way."

"Ehh?Don't say that sensei!It's my fault I'm a bit slow."

"No it's not,you see,every pokemon have a different talent,I learned to win my battles with speed,but maybe this isn't the way for you."

"Humm...And what does this have to do with our training?"

"Here...Look at that rock in that spot where the creek is formed,the rock stands in front of the current,but the current doesn't care for the rock,it doesn't bother the rock is in its way,it just goes around,evading the obstacle that may be too hard for it to break,one can be like that gentle stream,wearing down the rock over time."

"Humm so you think maybe I should try focus on evasion?"

"Don't take any conclusion just yet,I still have a few things to show you."

Kage walked towards the waterfall and pointed towards it.

"Now Sui,look,the waterfall is still made from the same element as the creek,but it approaches things in a different way,while the gentle stream of the creek evades whatever is in its way the waterfall comes down crashing furiously,the pond was formed by the force of the waterfall,coming down and digging the ground with its sheer strenght."

"I think I get it..."

"The waterfall and the creek are the same thing,but those waters can be violent and destructive or gentle and calm,in some parts the river becomes fast,and on some it becomes almost static but the water of the whispering falls never stop moving,and that's what I expect from you,no matter how your battle style turns out you still will be a great fighter,but you need to keep improving aways."

"I will improve for you sensei..."

"Hey,you shouldn't improve for me,I can take care of myself,you should improve for the people in our village,the ones who are too young and unexperienced to fight and those too old to have the strenght to do it."

"I understand,thanks sensei,I will try to find my battle style and put it to good use."

"Good,now,I noticed you seemed quite stressed these days,it's not good for you to be like that,so there is another reason I brought you here."

"Oh,and what would that reason be?"

"Want to go for a swim?"

"Se...Sensei?Shouldn't I be training hard though?"

"You can't get much from your training if your mind is not sane,come on,the water looks good!"

Kage took a dive into the crystal clear pond,Sui could see through it admiring his sensei.

He too jumped in the water refreshing himself.

They could sometimes see a magikarp trying to swim up the waterfall,those little creatures even though so small and frail tried their best to succeed in this task,Sui wanted to be that brave too,to be able to tell Kage how he felt,and in a fraction of second he thought: "Only if my intentions could be clear as this water.


	3. Tunnel

**Notes:Look at the chapters releases untill now as the first draft,all grammar errors will be fixed untill the completion of the story.**

**I apreciate your patience.**

**Chapter 3**

**Tunnel**

Following Kage's advice Sui started to focus on his strengths and trained everyday his defensive abilities and physical prowess.

Kage accepted that with positivity,seeing his student get better was something that made him feel proud.

Things went well untill one day Mrs.Mei came running to the dojo,claiming someone stole all the food from her warehouse and now not only she had nothing to sell but also nothing to eat either.

"Humm,food theft uh?I bet it could have something to do with the wasteland bandits,any idea how they got in?"Kage asked.

"There was a hole in the floor,they made a tunnel to get in."Mrs.Mei replied.

"So,maybe we should just follow the tunnel and that would lead us to their hideout sensei."Sui said.

"Yes,but someone must stay to keep an eye on this place,besides the tunnel is too narrow for more than one of us at the time."Kage replied.

There was an awkward silence for a while,nobody wanted to go into a dark tunnel alone not knowing the dangers that awaited on the other side,the silence broke as Sui started to speak.

"I'll go...Someone gotta go catch those thieves right?"

Kage looked surprised,he never expected Sui to volunteer for something like this,maybe Sui finally overcame his insecurities,he thought for a second,no...It must be something else,maybe he's trying to do this for me?

So many feelings rushing through Kage's head now.

"Sui...Maybe I am the one who should go,I am more experienced in battle,you should stay and guard this place."Kage said.

Sui didn't liked being told that,but he knew Kage was right,so reluctantly he accepted that Kage was the one who should go.

Kage went through the tunnel reaching some kind of underground storage after moving for 20 long minutes in a very narrow and unconfortable place.

There it was,the whole stock of food that was stolen from Mrs.Mei.

Kage looked around carefully but couldn't find any traps or guards around.

He decided it would be of his best interest to bring the food back without being noticed and call it a day,back in the village they could seal the hole and prepare for attack the next day.

Kage picked up an empty sack he brought with him and went to the pile of berries to get them back to the village.

As soon as he started to collect them though a pokemon jumped over him coming from the pile of berries it was using as a hiding spot.

Kage didn't have any time to react as the shroomish's spores landed on his face.

Kage threw the shroomish away,but it was too late,he had inhalated too many spores already and started to feel sleepy.

"No...I have...to get..."

Those were the last words Kage said before he collapsed unconsious.

Back at the village everyone was worried Kage was taking long.

"He's strong...Nothing could have happened to him could it?"Sui tought,but he had a bad feeling about this.

Mrs.Mei wagged her tail from side to side impatient,she too was very worried.

"I'll wait another half hour,if sensei isn't back I'll go!"Sui said.

"It could be too dangerous for you,don't you want me to call the other village guards to help?"Mrs.Mei asked.

"You can call them to help you guard this place,and protect you and the village infants,He's my sensei Mrs.Mei,I have to go help him just as he helped me when I needed most."

"I understand you two have a very strong bond,I won't stop you,but please take care ok?"

"I will Mrs.Mei."

And so Sui went inside the dark tunnel,shaking,scared,but also determinated to save his beloved sensei.


	4. Rescue of a heart

**Chapter 4**

**Rescue of a heart**

* * *

Sui arrived at the end of the tunnel,and peeked to see what was waiting for him outside.

He saw a shroomish talking to a sandslash and retreated a bit inside so he couldn't be seen.

In absolute silence, he started to pay attention and listen to the conversation.

"So, it seems your idea payed off well, Ska."Said the sandslash.

"Yep boss,I knew they would come straight for the food pile,then bang!I put him to sleep!"The shroomish replied.

"Ah yes,helps that you are small and can hide so easilly,I thought for a second you wanted to stay alone with the food to eat it all by yourself hahaha."

"Nah...You know I can't even eat that much. Besides, without their leader, what are they going to do if we decide to do a full raid on surface?I'm tired of living in the outskirts boss,I'm doing my best so we can take that village for our people."

"You're a good team mate Ska,but don't you think it's weird they sent just one guy?"

"Well,the tunnel is too narrow for more than one at a time,so even if they send others to investigate, we should be able to take care of that."

"Heh...You're so smart Ska,I wonder why you refused to be my advisor."

"I'm just not used to have big responsibilities boss,I will do as you tell me but I prefer if my job is just putting people to sleep,I will go hide again in the berry pile."

"Ok,and you can eat some too as a reward for your good work,just don't eat too much hahaha."

The sandslash left and the shroomish went to hide again.

Sui waited for the sandslash to go away,and without a second thought,he attacked the berry pile,rendering the shroomish unconscious,Sui got a rock and put it under the berry pile,covering it again with the berries so the other bandits wouldn't realize he was gone,he went back to the village carrying the unconscious shroomish where the other village guards tied him up.

After recovering and waking up the shroomish tried to release sleeping powder to escape,but realized he was covered by a small glass dome.

"Well...It seems you can't put no one to sleep anymore,huh?"Said Sui.

"Get me out of here!"The shroomish shouted.

"Ska,isn't it?I heard you talking to your boss,my sensei was captured by you guys,I just want him back.You better talk or else..."

"Or else what?Are you going to kill me?"

"Oh yes,no doubt about that.But we will make sure you die slowly as possible."

Sui was of course bluffing,he wouldn't be able to do such a heinous act,but at that moment he realized he should try to make the shroomish scared so he could spit out the information needed to rescue Kage.

"Ahhh...Ahhhh...I don't wanna die!I'm not even fully evolved,let me go and I'll tell you!"

"No way,you tell us first."Sui replied.

"How can I know if you won't kill me after I tell you?"

"What choice do you have?"

The shroomish thought for a second and started to talk.

"There are a series of chambers connected by tunnels,the path on the right leads to the surface and the camp,don't go there or you will be out numbered,on the left there is a room we made to keep prisoners,your sensei should be there,but there is always two guards there every time."

"Quick to betray your conrades, eh?"Sui asked.

"Self preservation,that's all,now release me!"

"After my sensei is r now, you will be staying here."

The shroomish frowned but accepted the conditions,Sui and two village guards,a charmeleon and an absol went on the tunnel,one after another.

After arriving again at the berry chamber the charmeleon used its flamethrower to melt rocks and close the passage on the right so they woudn't be ambushed.

After taking the pathway on the left the fight began against the two guards,the absol got hurt and had to retreat,but Sui and the charmeleon were able to take down both and rescue Kage.

"I'll go ahead and check if the way is clear."The charmeleon said.

"Ok,I'm counting on you."Sui replied.

Kage seemed weak and Sui let him use his shoulders as support.

"Sorry I'm late, sensei.Did they harm you?"

"I'm fine,just a bit tired..."Kage replied.

They ran as fast as they could through the corridor,but when they reached the berry room the charmeleon was fainted on the ground,a sandslash got out of the ground trying to use its claws to hit Sui,he missed for a few inches.

"Ha!You won't get away so easilly."The sandslash said.

Sui got into his battle stance and prepared to hit back. Kage collapsed to the floor, too weak to fight.

"Sui...I'm sorry you'll have to do this alone..."Said Kage in a faint voice.

As Sui prepared to attack using liquidation, the sandslash created a sandstorm,making him miss the attack.

The sandslash counter attacked with a slash,Sui stood the hit and fought back,managing to pin him down and landing several hits on his opponent.

The sandslash rolled backwards getting free from the attack.

"I used to be part of your village...But you people banned me!"The sandslash shouted.

"I never seen you!Liar!"Sui replied.

"It's too late anyways,I will make sure you don't escape,even if it costs my life!"

The sandslash started to make an earthquake,at this rate they would all be dead if the chamber collapsed,he couldn't finish it though as he got hit from the back by Kage's water shuriken.

"Come on Sui...Lets bring him to the village too."

They acted fast and ran away dragging the sandslash and their charmeleon conrade through the tunnel,sealing the exit after they arrived back at Mrs. Mei's place.

The people from the village gathered and helped the wounded,the guards also put the sandslash in a special cell where he couldn't dig through the floor. The shroomish was released in the forest nearby as promised.

Oct 16It has been a few days since then, and Kage was still resting on his bed when Sui came to visit.

"Oh Sui,come in..."Said Kage.

"Hey sensei,do you feel better?"

"I do,physically,but I'm not feeling too good in other aspects,you could have died..."

"But I didn't,and you are here safe,I'm so happy sensei."

Kage blushed as he felt a bit embarassed to have his student save him and taking care of him now.

"Mrs. Mei gave me this medicine,she said it would help relieve your pain,let me apply it to you."

Sui started to apply the medicine over Kage's chest,a refreshing feeling relieved a bit of the pain from the beating he took while jailed.

Sui kept going down,rubbing the medicine on the belly and getting near the crotch.

"Ahhh...Su...Sui...I didn't take a hit in this place...I..."Kage stuttered.

"Shhhh,calm down sensei,I just wanted to make you feel better."

As Sui rubbed the medical cream, Kage's cock couldn't help but get fully erect.

"Damn Sui!I told you I ain't hurt here..."

"Yes...But...But I want to make you feel good sensei,in many,many ways..."

Sui was clearly took over by lust,and so was Kage. Though he wouldn't admit it,so he just went quiet and let Sui rub it up and down,Kage felt so good as Sui rubbed him that way.

"Ahhh... Sui...We shouldn't..."

"No sensei,I disagree this time,we should do it. You were captured because you wanted to go alone so no one else got in danger, but all this time training with you and living on the village, I realised sometimes you can only be strong when others help you too. You want me, don't you, sensei?"

"Sui...I...I do!I just thought you only saw me as a teacher,that's all."

"You're much more than that for me..."

Sui started to suck Kage's cock without a warning,Kage got a little surprised but he then decided to let it happen,landing his hand on Sui's head and petting him while he got his cock sucked.

"You're such a good boy Sui,you always behaved so well in our training,always been a gentle soul in our village. I'm so proud of you."

Sui went deeper,taking delight in sucking off his beloved sensei,he never imagined it would happen,he never thought he would have the chance,but after the fight in the bandit's hideout he realized life was too short to not live it to the fullest.

"Ahhhh...! Sui...If you keep going like this, I'm gonna cummmmm!"

"Cum then, sensei. I'm all yours to do whatever you want to me,I always wanted to be more than a student,and from now on, I will be."

Kage felt the need to repay all the pleasure he was receiving and using his long tongue, he reached for Sui's cock too,licking it and wrapping his tongue around it.

"Ahhhhhh! Senseiiiii!"Sui moaned.

Sui went faster and faster,deeper and deeper, feeling his sensei's cock against his throat. A gush of cum suddenly filled up his mouth, most of it fell down through the sides but he swallowed some, tasting and enjoying his sensei's seed.

The excitement was too great and he couldn't help but cum too.

After finishing, he layed down by Kage's side and cuddled him.

"It doesn't really matter what happens sensei,as long as we are here for each other."

Kage nodded and hugged Sui. They fell asleep as the gentle afternoon sun got through the windows.


	5. Reunion

**Chapter 5**

**Reunion**

* * *

A few days have passed after what happened between Kage and Sui.

Kage was now fully recovered,just small cuts and bruises anyway,but Sui was still hurt.

Not physically,but emotionally.

"Maybe I went too far and scared Kage away" he tought to himself.

Kage avoided contact with Sui,he stopped going to the dojo and have since then put one of the high rank guards in charge,he claimed he had to take a break from everything,but Sui knew better.

For him it was the last straw,he needed to have a conversation with his sensei.

The next day Sui decided to wake up much earlier than usual,he went to the waterfall,that was a place Kage used to go when he needed to meditate.

Sui started to train by himself when Kage appeared.

"Good to see you training hard like that..."

A voice came out muffled a bit by the sounds of the nearby waters.

"Kage..."Sui replied in a very hushed voice."I thought I would never...Never see you again,you vanished out of thin air,the whole village was worried about you."

"I took a break that's all...I needed this time alone,but I can see now this is something I can't avoid anymore,you came here to talk right?"

Sui got a little nervous but not surprised at all,Kage could aways read his expressions and know exactly what was going on just by that.

"Yeah..."

The two sat down under a tree,side by side.

"The other day...That was a bit weird for me Sui..."Kage said.

"Yeah,I know,it came out of nowhere from me,I should have let you take your decision first,I did something very wrong and took advantage of that moment,you were weak and tired at the time."

"I was just a little bit bruised,if I was really feeling disrespected I could beat you up even in that condition you know?"Kage smiled.

"Hehe,probably,but I became a lot more stronger than I used to be since that day,I had nothing to take my mind out of that moment,so I spent my days training more and more."

"I see...I didn't trained at all...I spent my days in the nature,watching the flowers,trees and rivers,everything is so beautiful here...But it wasn't only you who had this on your mind..."

"Uh?"Sui said in confusion.

"I realized I loved you more than just as an apprentice,I just don't think it's right you know?

Our age gap,our positions in the village..."

"Sensei..."Sui took a deep breath."Do trees and flowers and rivers need to care about what others think?"

"What do you mean?"Kage asked.

"The rivers keep flowing no matter what,the trees and flowers keep growing and filling this world with beauty,I wish we could be like that,I knowit's the right thing despite what others would think of us..."

Kage leaned over Sui,staring deeply into his eyes.

"Se...Sensei?"

"I want it...I want it again...I have been in so much denial recently but I can't stop thinking about you."

"Sensei...I..."

"Stop with the sensei thing allright?Don't idolize me like that,I can see how strong and independent you've become,I am falible too,not some perfect being as you imagine,did you forget if it wasn't by you I wouldn't be alive?"

Kage's cock was hard now,exposed in front of Sui,he couldn't resist any longer and started to rub it against his,throbing in excitement at that moment.

"Ahh yes,this is so good sensei!"Sui said.

"Stop with the sensei thing already,in this very moments we're both lovers,and that's all that matters."

Kage stroked Sui's cock and suddenly started so playfully lick Sui's asshole with his long tongue.

"Kage..."Sui moaned.

Kage used his strenght to lay Sui down on the grass and slowly started to penetrate him after lubing him enough.

"Ahhh!Yes Sensei!Yes...I needed you so much!"

Kage couldn't even bother telling Sui to not call him sensei anymore and just pumped his cock in and out Sui's tight hole,stroking Sui's cock while he did so by wrapping his tongue around his student's hard member.

After several thrusts Sui started to cum all over himself,Kage did the same short after after seeing that,filling up his disciple with his seed.

After finishing both played in the pond formed by the waterfall,after cleaning they went back to the village together.


End file.
